


Who Ya Gonna Call?

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [96]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, ghost!Clint, i have no other tags, mostly Tony POV, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and the rest of the team keep seeing a mysterious figure in the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Ya Gonna Call?

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: clint is a ghost , which now invaded the avengers tower, after Tony collapsed the house where he lived .

“Did… did you guys see that?” Tony asked. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “Are you seeing things now Stark? Should I jab you with a needle again”

Tony clapped a hand to his neck and took two steps away from Natasha. “Uh… noooo? But I mean - I do see something. Like… a person”

Steve raised his eyebrows, “Tony are you alright? Maybe you need some sleep…”

Tony rolled his eyes, “You know what? Never mind…”

Steve and Natasha looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. 

“If you’re sure” Natasha said as Tony stood up from the couch and left the room.

 

*******

“Okay, now I _know_ I haven’t slept enough” Bruce muttered late one night. 

Tony looked up from whatever machine he was tinkering with and tilted his head. “Pardon?”

Bruce shook his head, “Thought I saw someone staring at me. Guess it was just lack of sleep and a trick of the light”

Tony’s hands tightened on his machine, “Uh… yeah… Trick of the light buddy, sure”

Bruce hummed and rubbed at his eyes, “Well I’m going to bed… Good night”

“Night”

 

*******

“Who the hell are you?!” Natasha snapped one morning. 

Tony did a double take as he tried to jug the entire coffee pot. “Me? I’m quite offended you don’t remember-”

“Not you asshole. There was someone in the kitchen staring at me…. But he just disappeared when I snapped at him”

Tony pointed at her, “Aha! I’m not the only crazy one!! Bruce has seen the figure too!”

Natasha put her hands on her hips and turned back to look at him. “Shut up Stark, it was obviously just a trick of the light…”

Tony shrugged and lifted the coffee pot to his lips. “Whatever floats your boat Red”

 

*******

Steve’s eyes went wide and he backed up so much he tripped over his gym bag. 

“Who… Who are you?”

Tony entered the gym and noticed Steve on his ass, “You okay buddy?”

Steve pointed to an empty space in front of him. “There was somebody there… But now he’s gone”

Tony sighed, “I knew it. We have a ghost problem….”

Steve shook his head and rubbed at his eyes, “Don’t speak nonsense Tony. Ghosts aren’t real”

Tony rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, “With all the bullshit we’ve seen, _ghosts_ aren’t real? Sure, whatever…”

 

*******

“That is very unfortunate” Thor said to the figure. “I’m sure if you spoke to Stark he will pay his recompense”

Tony looked at the rest of the team and slowly inched his way towards the demi God. “Heyyy buddy, who you talking to?”

Thor smiled and moved aside. “This young man here. He is stuck between the two realms and is needing help to cross over”

Tony blinked twice as a figure appeared out of nowhere. The man was blond, with blue eyes and a steady build. 

“Uhm… Sure? What can we do to help”

The man crossed his arms over his chest. “Your stupid fight with the aliens destroyed my building and killed me.”

Everyone’s face went pale. “Oh, shit… Uhm… I don’t-” Tony stuttered. 

The man held up his hand. “I just want you to rebuild the building, everyone there is now homeless because of your fight. I’ve been trying to talk to you guys for ages, but I haven’t been able to stay visible for long periods of time until now”

Steve stepped forward, “Of course we’ll help rebuild the place you used to live. We want to make sure the people of New York are well protected after our Battle”

The man smiled and nodded to them all, “Thanks. I think once everybody I used to live with is back in their homes I’ll be able to move on”

Natasha looked the man up and down. “Right….. I’m sorry, but you look familiar. Do I know you?”

The man winked at her, “People used to call me Hawkeye”

Natasha’s eyes widened slightly. “Well I’ll be damned”

The man named Hawkeye laughed, and with a wave of his hand, disappeared from their sight. 

Tony looked at the rest of the team, “I guess we have some apartments to build”

 

*******

Tony stood in front of the finished building two months later, over a hundred people slowly moving all their things back into their homes. 

“Thank you” A voice said softly from behind him. 

Tony turned to look at Clint, who had been a steady presence in the Avengers tower for the past two months. 

Tony smiled, “It was my pleasure… Seriously…”

Clint smiled and his body began to shimmer, “Well… I guess this is goodbye”

Tony nodded, “Wait… Before you go, can I ask a favor?”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “You’re asking a dead guy for a favor? Hell, it isn’t the craziest thing I’ve heard of”

Tony rolled his eyes, “If you see a guy named Phil Coulson…. Will you tell him the Avengers said hi?”

Clint smiled at Tony, “Your wish is my command”

Tony smiled and waved to Clint as the man disappeared completely from view.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
